1. Field of the Related Art
This invention relates to a scooter, more particularly to a scooter, which can be propelled to move forward continuously.
2. Description of the Related Art
A scooter is a vehicle for a user, especially a child, to stand on with one foot and to propel the same using the other foot for thrusting against the ground. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional scooter is shown to include a chassis 1, a head tube 2, a front wheel 3, and a rear wheel 4. The head tube 2 has an upper end that is provided with a handle with two grip portions 201.
Although this conventional scooter is popular, it 20 still has the following disadvantages:
1. Intermittent propelling:
Because it is pushed forward only at each time one foot touches the ground, the conventional scooter is propelled intermittently, and moves forward at a relatively low speed.
2. Insufficient safety:
Because the user must lower one foot to touch the ground, and lift it away from the ground time after time, it is difficult for the user to keep balance on the scooter, especially for a young child.
An object of this invention is to provide a scooter, which can be propelled to move forward continuously as desired.
Another object of this invention is to provide a highly safe propelling scooter.
According to this invention, a propelling scooter includes a chassis, an upright head tube with a handle, a front wheel, and a rear wheel. An elongated pedal is disposed swingably on the chassis. A horizontal transverse first shaft is journalled on the chassis, and is connected fixedly to the pedal, thereby permitting rotation of the pedal about the first shaft. When the pedal is swung, a transmission gearing unit transfers rotation of the first shaft to a driving wheel, which in turn rotates the rear wheel via a flexible endless drive piece. As such, reciprocal rotation of the first shaft is converted into continuous unidirectional rotation of the rear wheel.